


The Wizarding World with Legos

by Prismidian



Series: The Visiting Florida Series [3]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Amusement Parks, Brotherly Love, Double Date, F/M, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Universal, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair, Arthur, Kylie and Heidi join Mathias, Mathilde, Lukas and Elsa to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal In Orlando FL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned:  
> Chihuahua by Swiss artist DJ BoBo.  
> 

The day before had been long and Lukas was starting to wish he had left the day before. 

Sleeping alone in his own bed, while he had to share the room with his sister and her boyfriend; was the last thing he had wanted to do. 

Luckily, though not without being a bit uncomfortable by how much the two were cuddling. 

Lukas was able to get a good nights  rest, until there was a knock at the door. 

His peaceful slumber was disturbed, but he figured if he just ignored it, it would go away. 

His plan worked for about a minute before the obnoxious trumpets of The Chihuahua song assaulted his ears. 

The lyrics of the song, were still as annoying as when Mathias first pointed out; That the song was from Switzerland and that Heidi, the girl lukas had been seeing was from Switzerland.

The Dane must have thought this was a clever joke to pull on the Norwegian, because every time they were together, it seemed to be his mission to change at least one of Lukas' ringtones to some obnoxious song. 

As Lukas reached around blindly for the phone, the sound of it vibrating off onto the floor proved that his plan to make it stop, was ill-conceived. 

He was then forced to roll over and face his sister, who was wrapped in the arms of the Dane, who caused the infernal noise that had woken her up as well. 

Her expression said it all, peeved off that Lukas hadn't silenced his phone after she had warned him to do so. 

"Get up and answer the door Lukas." She hissed, glaring at him from her bed. 

  _"Why? It's his room. You get it."_ He protested, after folding his arms over his chest.

 _"Because if I move he'll wake up."_ Her reason was sound but Lukas still resisted moving. 

_"Why doesn't Mathilde get it?"_

 His sister Elsa's face turned murderous and Lukas finally got the hint that there was nothing he could do to get out of answering the door.  _  
_

Once he drug himself out of the warm comfort of his bed, Elsa rolled  over and snuggled up to Mathias to get some more sleep before she'd wake him up with a gentle whisper. 

Lukas always hated seeing the two of them acting like a couple around him, it was almost sickening that his best friend would do something so horrible. 

Not only that, but anytime Elsa was around Mathias always wanted to hold her and snuggle her and even though Lukas could tell his sister was happy; it still didn't keep him from being unhappy about it. 

Once he reached the door, he looked rather pitiful, with his hair a mess and sad look on his face as he answered the door in his boxers and a t-shirt. 

He figured it was the hotel staff telling him they needed to check out soon or at least he had hoped that was the case; instead Allistair, Arthur, Kylie and Heidi, were standing in front of him and his face turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

Allistair, Arthur's older brother, Mathilde's _favorite_ person and the bane of both Arthur and Lukas' existence; Entered the room first and exclaimed his discontent with how long it took someone to answer the door.

"Finally! We've been waiting out there for an hour!" The scot was just as loud as the Danish girl he had come to visit and the only person more annoyed by his thick accent and disconcern for how much his voice echoed than Lukas was Arthur who had to share a plane ride with him. 

 "Ten to fifteen minutes at most." Arthur reassured his friend Lukas who was too upset to even speak. 

Kylie, the australian that kept Arthur sane on the ride over to the hotel and the plane ride before that,  piped up and added.

"Yeah until Heidi decided to call you."

Heidi, the girl just mentioned had entered the room last and had closed the door behind them. 

Her cheeks were a light shade of pink having shared Lukas' embarrassment and she gave him a small smile as she reached for his hand. 

WIP: 

"Oh, you called me." Lukas chuckled lightly.

"Ja, it was, why, did you forget my number?"

"Nei, Mathias changed your ringtone so I didn't know it was you."

"What's my ringtone?"

"Is Mathilde up? I'm going to wake her if she's not." Allistair Interrupted.

"Nei, if she was, I wouldn't have had to answer the door." Lukas sighed.

With that Allistair nodded with a smirk on his face, slipping his phone under the master bedroom door, before he tested to see if the door was locked or not. 

"Oh It's open."

Muffled bagpipes started to plaBe before Mathilde's happy cry of "Allistair!" was followed by laughter and what they suspected was only muffled from the two snogging before Allistair closed the door.

"Well that was quite the reunion, do they really have no shame?" Arthur Inquired.

Kylie rose a brow and kissed him softy on the cheek.

"Are you jealous I don't welcome you like that?"

" _Ew_ ,  _No._  That's preposterous, why would I be jealous of him?" 

Lukas didn't pay Arthur and Kylie much mind after Kylie started talking and Arthur further denied his evny. Lukas instead turned his attention towards Heidi. 

"So, did Mathias talk you into coming too?"

"Nein, it was Mathilde."

"Figures it was Mathilde, Mathias doesn't care if I'm enjoying myself."

"You enjoy my company?"

The two of them were still rather awkward around each other, as well as around others, But they understood each other better than most.

"Mathilde says the park has already opened and we should be getting ready to leave soon if we want to ride the train." Allistair said proudly as he carried Mathilde in his arms before he nuzzled her affectionately 

"Train?" Lukas repeated, rather confused before Arthur turned his attention towards him.

"Yeah, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, that's why we're here. Mathilde said she wanted us all to come with you so you wouldn't be going alone."

"She neglected to mention it." Lukas replied, felling a bit left out of the loop since Arthur was a friend of his.

"So are we all ready to go? Elsa's still getting ready but we should be able to leave in ten to fifteen minutes." Mathias informed the group, his hair slightly damp from his shower. 

"It's at the back of the park?" Allistair said discontentedly 

 

 

"Don't worry I won't ask you to carry me." Mathilde giggled. 

"Aye, but ye know I would if ye wanted me too." 

"I know you would, but people would stare at us or you could hit into people with me." 

"Not if I carry ye on my back." 

"No one is carrying anyone in this crowd." Arthur snapped before they reached the fork in the path. Mathias looked both ways before he turned back to the group. "That way is Seuss  Island and that way is Marvels Superhero Island. Which way do you guys want to go?" 

"No question, Seuss Island."Arthur said quickly. He and Lukas promptly began to race walk through the pastel colored land after being asked. Leaving Kylie and Heidi behind. "Pardon me Kylie, but I must go."  Arthur called back before Lukas shot him a glare. 

Once the reached the lost continent Lukas and Arthur decided to wait for the others as the stood on the other side of the bridge. "Takk." Lukas said flatly. 

 Arthur shrugged his shoulders, feeling no remorse for throwing Lukas under the bus. 

Allistair and Mathias stayed and walked casually with the four girls. Three of which looked unamused by the actions of their brother and or boyfriends, while Mathilde hummed happily to the bouncy tune that played over the speakers. 

Elsa felt a sense of responsibly to apologise for her brother to Heidi but when she attempted to get the other girl's attention, she jumped from a recording that played near the bathrooms they were passing. "Q! Q is for quan, quan is for-" 

Mathias laughed and hugged Elsa tightly as an attempt to comfort her since she still looked startled and needed to be nuzzled.

Leaving the others to stifle laughter and giggles as Mathilde cooed about how cute they were. 

"Takk Lukas." Elsa sighed once she crossed the bridge with Mathias still trying to cuddle her. Back together, Arthur went to walk beside Kylie and Lukas awkwardly tried to hold Heidi's hand. 

Riding the train over to the other park was there first attraction, but once they explored some of the shops and looked over the map a few times they decided to split up. Allistair and Mathilde went with Arthur and Kylie to ride the train again since it was different from Kings crossing to Hogsmeade. 

"Want to go to the bank?" Lukas asked before Heidi stared at him a minute, giving him enough time to panic before she laughed. "You're not going to offend me by suggesting we go to the bank." 

"Good."

"Why, do you want to go there next?"

"Ja."

Lukas had tried to distance himself from Mathias by leaving him and Elsa behind, but somehow even when they left to wait in line, Mathias appeared and sometimes got in the same ride car as him. 

"How did you catch up with us?" Lukas asked, annoyed that ditching Mathias seemed impossible. 

"They have this awesome thing called a single rider line, I thought it was for single people but Elsa said its for people who annoy their family so they send them on the ride by themselves. I think it's just a shorter line and Elsa wanted to look around the gift shop so she's waiting for me there."

Allistair and Mathilde were having fun riding all the roller coasters stopped for a drink of butter beer and as well as other drinks in the Hogs Head Pub. 

Arthur and Kylie having rode a few rides themselves, were finding enjoyment in pointing out what merchandise in the shops were not book accurate. 

And Lukas, Heidi, Mathias and Elsa were in Ollivander's Wand Shop picking out a wand, Mathias had seen other kids with wands and maps doing things around the park and he wanted to try it too.

"Mathias I don't want to do this." Elsa complained but still, mathias tried to convince her it would be fun. 

"Lukas, what wand do you like?"

Lukas hadn't wanted to show much interest in the toy wands, but when Elsa asked he nonchalantly picked his favorite. 

With an excited Mathias waiting behind her for their turn to make something move by waving the wand in front a shop window, Elsa sighed heavily and waved the wand. 

Mathias continued to showed them around the park until he was bored  and Elsa wanted ride the train back Hogsmeade.

Lukas and Heidi were waiting in line at the Gringotts Bank money exchange for a bank note when Elsa walked up to them with the bag from Ollivander's. "Here Lukas, do you want to try this out?" Elsa asked, handing it to Lukas. He looked to Heidi who shrugged and he smiled back at Elsa.

"Want me to keep it?"

"I don't care." She sighed before leaving with Mathias. 

In The Leaky Cauldron, Arthur and Kylie were busy eating, when a slightly drunk Allistair and Mathdile walked in and sat down at their table. Pulling a chocolate frog box from a bag, he pushed it across the table towards Arthur. 

"Go on Arthur, I want to see ye catch a chocolate frog." 

"You do realise that these aren't actually chocolate frogs right?"

"I know ye could make it one." 

"Unlikely, the most I could do would be to turn it into an actual frog." 

"Well that would be fun." Mathilde giggled. Allistair smirked, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her closer. Giving her a peck on the cheek as Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"No." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the room, the couples were figuring out trying to figure out on what side of the bed whoever would sleep on, while Lukas and Heidi asked Mathilde if they could use the jacuzzi tub in the master. 

"Ja, I don't see why not, just make sure not to take forever. Allistair and I want our bedroom back before eleven." Mathilde smiled and Allistair quirked a brow. 

"Making plans without me?" 

"Nej, I'm making plans so we can have time together before bed." 

"If you two could reframe from bedroom talk while you're  company, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you." Arthur interjected before they went in to further detail.  

"What's wrong? Ye don't wanna think of me shagging this beautiful woman beside me?" Allistair smirked. 

"I'd rather you didn't discuss it so candidly." 

"I thought ye did Kylie more times in one night than I've Mathilde." 

"Really Allistair, I thought you were more mature than this." 

"Ye thought wrong." 

"What does her brother think of this?" 

Allistair laughed and called to Mathias who was building Hagrid's hut out of Legos on the coffee table as he waited for Elsa to be done taking her shower. 

"Oi! Mathias, ye care that I'm shagging yer søster?" 

"Nej, as long as she's happy shag her all she wants." 

"See?" 

"Piss off." Arthur grumbled before he went to unpack his things. Kylie was already unpacking and smiled when he came in. 

"Yah having a bit of a go around with Allistair?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? What was it about?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about Kylie."

"Aw Arthur, don't let him get to yah." She sighed, crossing the room to hug his shoulders and nuzzle his neck.

"..Hey can I use your guys shower?  Elsa still isn't out yet." Mathias asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course yah can mate." Kylie replied before she pecked Arthur's cheek. 

"Come on, let's go talk to yer brother." 

Arthur begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled from the room by Kylie, who pulled him over to Allistair before she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Yah gotta a gut _full_ of piss don'tcha Allistair?" 

"How ye know Kylie? Arthur tell on me?"

She laughed and shook her head. 

"Nah, he's just being a wombat 'cause of something yah said." 

"Aye, I understand. Take care of him for me would ye?" 

She gave him a nod before turning back to Arthur and quirked a brow. "Was that so hard?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Was what hard? _I'm sorry, I must have missed it. What was it you did?_ " 

"I-" She started before Mathilde tried to call their attention.

"If you guys want something to do, you can build the Lego sets we brought or play one of the games. We have the Lego Harry Potter games." 

"I'd rather not." 

"Sure! Sounds fun." Kylie replied and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

After a while, Kylie started to yawn a bit and shook her head to try and wake herself up. 

"Kylie darling, you're nodding off." 

"No I'm fine." 

Mathilde stretched and yawned as well before she stood and knocked on the master bedroom door. "Lukas, Heidi, hurry it up in there, I'm getting bored." 

"Can't h've that, now can we." Allistair grinned and Mathilde stuck her tongue out at him before she laughed. 

Elsa came to look for Mathias once she was done and yawned softly. 

"Where did the idiot go?" 

"I took a shower." Mathias replied stepping out of the other bedroom.  His hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Elsa's face went a bright shade of red as she looked him up and down. Mathias simply tilted his head a bit confused before Elsa bit her lip and pulled him to their room, closing the door behind them. 

Kylie had fallen asleep on Arthur's shoulder and he nudged her a bit to wake her.

"Kylie, let's get you to bed." 

She yawned again and nodded as he brought her to their room and left Mathilde and Allistair alone. 

"Think we could-?"

"Not before-." 

Lukas and Heidi opened the master bedroom door and Lukas nodded for them to go to their room. 

"Don't go in your room for a while." Mathilde warned. 

"...Takk." 

"You could try building something?" 

"Takk Mathilde." 

"Or play one of the-" 

"Takk Mathilde." Lukas interrupted as he turned on the tv and sat beside Heidi on the couch. 

"Want to watch something?" 

"Sure." 

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian used:  
> Nei = No.  
> Takk = Thank you.  
> Ja = Yes.  
> German used:  
> Ja = Yes.  
> Nein = No.


End file.
